Adieu, Nathaniel
by Blue Wendigo
Summary: Jay doit annoncer la mort de Nate à Will, le compagnon de ce dernier. Les deux hommes se soutiennent mutuellement face à cette épreuve. Death Fic.


_Notes : _Écrit en 1h30 sur le thème Aimer pour les Nuits du FoF, mais pas corrigé à temps, et donc posté en-dehors.

_MMA : mixed martial art_

* * *

Adieu, Nathaniel

La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois dans le silence. C'était un numéro inconnu, et généralement Will ne répondait jamais à ce genre d'appel, mais là, il avait une intuition. Il était certain que c'était important, sans toutefois savoir à quel point ce coup de fil allait bouleverser sa vie.

A l'autre bout du fil se trouvait Jay, le frère un peu excentrique de Nathaniel « Nate », son compagnon. Sa voix tremblait. Aussitôt, Will songea à une agression homophobe. Nate n'avait pas fait son coming out, car dans le milieu du MMA dans lequel il essayait de se faire une place, être gay était terriblement mal vu. Il avait déjà eu un combat d'annulé sur de simples rumeurs, alors Nate n'avait parlé de son orientation à personne en-dehors de Jay. Enfin, personne sauf une ex petite amie qui avait découvert son secret en fouillant dans son téléphone, et qui elle-même en avait parlé à une amie, qui n'avait pas tenu sa langue. Si l'un des adversaires de Nate avait entendu la rumeur, il était fort possible que d'autres soient au courant. Fort possible qu'on ait voulu lui faire comprendre avec les poings que le sport qu'il avait pratiqué toute son adolescence, lui était à présent interdit. Essayant de calmer ses craintes, Will se concentra sur la voix de Jay, l'électron libre de la famille Kulina.

― Will...j'sais pas comment te dire ça...

Will connaissait vaguement la famille de Nate, car ce dernier, malgré sa réserve, avait finit par s'ouvrir. Il lui avait parlé de son père, Alvey qui faisait passer sa carrière avant tout, de sa mère, Christina, prostituée, droguée et absente, et de son grand frère, Jay, addict et imprévisible, mais qui avait fait de son mieux pour l'élever. Will avait eu l'occasion de faire sa connaissance quand les deux frères habitaient encore dans la même maison, et il avait une bonne opinion de lui. Jay était sympathique. Et il avait bien réagi quand Nate lui avait dit qu'il était gay, même s'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui faire quelques blagues lourdes, parce qu'il était ce genre de mec qui plaisante comme il respire, mais pas pour cacher un malaise. Jay se fichait que Nate soit gay. Tout ce qui lui importait , c'était que son frère soit heureux.

Pour Will aussi, le bonheur de Nate était primordial. Ils se voyaient peu lorsqu'il s'entraînait pour un combat, mais Will s'y était habitué, et il n'avait pas protesté quand son compagnon lui avait dit qu'il s'entraînerait dans un autre état, avec son père et son frère. Ils étaient parti là-bas pour raisons familiales, parce que la mère d'Alvey avait fait une tentative de suicide. Pour que le manque engendré par la distance soit un peu plus facile à gérer, ils s'envoyaient de nombreux textos, surtout le soir quand Nate était seul, et il avait ainsi appris qu'elle sortirait bientôt de l'hôpital. Après ça, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles, mais c'était juste un jour de silence, ce qui arrivait parfois. Il avait essayé de ne pas trop s'inquiéter, malgré les pensées noires qui lui étaient passées par la tête. Il avait vraiment peur maintenant.

― Jay...Est-ce qu'il y a un souci ? Avec Nate ?

Au bout du fil, la voix du combattant laissa place à des sanglots. Jay n'avait pas pleuré le soir même, sous le choc, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus retenir la douleur qui se déversait en larmes abondantes sur ses joues.

― Il est mort.

Will reçu la nouvelle comme un coup en plein visage, qui le laissa vaguement sonné. Ça ne pouvait être vrai. Ça ne devait pas être vrai, pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait. Il se laissa tomber dans le premier fauteuil venu, sans savoir quoi dire. Que dire dans ce genre de situation ?

― Will ? T'es toujours là mec ?

― Oui...Je...Comment c'est arrivé ?

― Une dispute au bar avec mon père. Ils sont sortis. J'ai voulu m'interposer, je m'occupais d'Alvey et le videur...Nate croyait que c'était notre vieux, alors il a cogné. Le mec a flippé, il avait un flingue...J'ai rien pu faire. J'ai rien pu faire putain.

A nouveau, le silence, généré par le choc. Puis, pour tenter de comprendre, même si cela ne changerait rien au résultat final, Will demanda :

― Pourquoi ils se sont engueulés ?

― Je crois que Nate a dit au paternel qu'il était gay...Et ce trouduc a mal réagit. Il évite la question quand je le lui demande, mais je sais que c'est ça. Il a merdé, encore une fois, sauf que cette fois, ça a coûté la vie à Nate.

― Je...je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, Jay...Il me parlait pas mal de toi, il t'adorait vraiment... Je sais que c'est toi qui t'en es toujours occupé...

― Ouais. Ça rend les choses pires encore...Tu sais, son premier mot c'était Jay...Je lui ai torché le cul, j'ai vu ses premiers pas, son premier combat, sa première copine, et puis toi...Il était tellement différent avec toi. Tellement heureux...Tout commençait à enfin aller bien pour lui, il avait gagné son dernier gros combat... C'est tellement injuste que ça me fait mal, comme un putain de trou dans ma poitrine, comme si j'avais pris cette saloperie de balle à sa place. Je l'aurais fait, si j'avais pu.

― Je sais Jay...je sais. Je sais pas quoi dire...J'arrive pas à imprimer que c'est réel. Il m'a écrit hier qu'il m'aimait, qu'il rentrait bientôt...

Will réprima un sanglot. Pas qu'il ait honte de pleurer et que Jay l'entende, mais il avait l'impression que s'il commençait, il ne pourrait plus jamais s'arrêter.

― Est-ce que tu veux venir pour...tu sais ?

Jay ne voulait pas parler de la crémation, ou de la dispersion des cendres. Ça rendait les choses trop concrètes, trop réelles.

― Alvey sera là j'imagine ?

― Ouaip. Mais s'il dit quoi que ce soit, je te jure que...

― Je ne peux pas. Si je vois Alvey, je vais avoir envie de lui mettre mon poing sur la gueule, et puis...je supporterai pas de...Je supporterai pas. J'suis désolé.

― Je comprends mec. .Je vais te laisser maintenant. Si tu as besoin, appelle-moi ?

― Pareil pour toi. N'importe quand Jay. N'hésite pas.

Jay rappela après que les cendres de Nate aient été dispersées dans la mer. Les adieux avaient été douloureux, et il avait vécu ça à côté de son père, sans lui adresser un mot. Il avait eu le soutien de sa mère, effondrée elle aussi, et pleine de regrets. Elle avait bien essayé de se rapprocher de Nate ces derniers mois, mais le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu pour elle la même affection un peu aveugle que lui. Paradoxalement, Nate avait été plus proche d'Alvey, et ce dernier vivait maintenant avec un poids qui ne s'enlèverait jamais de ses épaules. Jay pourrait peut-être lui reparler un jour, mais il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Jamais. Parce que lui vivait à présent avec un vide dans le cœur, plus profond et plus douloureux que tout ce qu'Alvey ressentirait jamais.

Jay repensa à ce moment dans le sauna de la salle de sport, où il avait dit à son petit frère qu'il se tuerait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Nate lui avait sourit gentiment, et avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait dit que c'était sacrément sombre, comme pensée. Aujourd'hui, c'était la vie qui était sacrément sombre, sans lui.

Jay avait aimé Nate de tout son cœur, et maintenant, c'était sa seule consolation. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, et comme Will, il l'avait rendu heureux, au moins pour un temps. Quelques instants précieux auxquels il se raccrocherait, pour ne pas être tenté d'appuyer sur la détente quand il mettrait le canon d'un flingue dans sa bouche, encore une fois. Quelques instants précieux qui le tiendraient éloigné de la coke et de l'héroïne, parce que Nate n'aurait pas voulu qu'il se foute en l'air. Quelques instants précieux qu'il partagerait avec Will, quand il le serrerait dans ses bras pour lui apporter son soutien, autant que possible. Peut-être qu'ensemble, ils pourraient s'aider à continuer à vivre.


End file.
